


Kinship

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, M/M, Plot Twist, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, Sort Of, keith loves shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: While on a planet having talks with the natives, Shiro and Keith get mistaken for being related. However, the aliens aren't as wrong as they think they are.(They're just not related by blood)





	Kinship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all you love, you keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304775) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



One of the aliens leaned closer, one eye squinted at them. Shiro and Keith stared back, more confused than anything. They had been getting strange looks all day from the planet's natives. Every time they so much as laid their hand on each other's shoulders, they got side-eyed. Whenever they stood inches away from one another, a dozen pairs of alien eyes watched them closely. Every time they shared gazes, the aliens would frown with a disapproving look to their faces. At first, they just ignored it. They had gotten similar glares back at the Garrison, so it was nothing new. But painstakingly slow, the natives got worse. It was the way they subtly treated the Black and Red Paladin different from the other three and the princess and Coran. Like they had some type of disease or were doing something immoral. Even Shiro was getting tired of it.

So it was no surprise when Keith finally snapped when one of the aliens gave Shiro a scornful glare.

"What's your problem?" Keith bristled as the whole room went silent. Allura looked ready to scold them as she frowned as if to say that they had to be nice because they needed this alliance. The three youngest stared from an angry Keith to a concerned Shiro to the unsatisfied natives and back. Coran scratched his forehead in confusion as his orange brows lifted slightly.

"Keith-" Allura warned but he huffed as he stared the aliens down.

"No, if they have a problem with me then that's fine, but leave Shiro out of it," he nearly hissed as he narrowed his eyes, "If you're mad at us because I'm part-Galran, take it out on me. But leave him out of this."

"Keith," Shiro rested his flesh arm on his shoulder before holding up his right hand, "If anything, we're both part-Galran. If they can't accept that we're fighting to save the universe, we can't do anything to change that. You can't force anyone to feel a certain way."

"We do not care that you are Galra," one spoke up as the rest glared again, and Keith and Shiro stared in confusion, "It is a sin to act the way you do with each other. The incestuous actions you two have taken part in these past few vargas is unheard of."

"Incestuous?" Hunk nearly choked on his own breath as the others' eyes widened in shock. Keith kept a straight face as the man next to his side raised a brow.

"I think we've got some miscommunication going on," he smiled, and only Keith noticed how strained it was, "We're not related."

"Yeah," the younger man nodded as he crossed his arms over his armored chest, "We're not."

"You must be related!" Another exclaimed as she pointed at them, "You have the traits of being kin."

"Black hair," one listed off.

"Grey eyes," another shouted.

"Pale skin," a smaller one squeaked from the back.

"You're both Galra."

"He's old," one pointed at Shiro.

"He's a kid," the same hand turned to Keith.

"You are close."

"Okay, hold on," Shiro sighed as the room went silent again as he wiped a hand over his face, "We're not relatives. Back where we live, some people share common features like hair and eye color. Sometimes those people are related and sometimes they aren't."

The natives frowned but Shiro interrupted, "Besides, Keith's eyes are more violet than anything."

They looked ready to argue, but Shiro moved on, "Only my arm is Galra because it got replaced with a robotic one. I'm fully human."

"But you are-"

"He's not _that_ old," Keith scowled as he stood in front of Shiro slightly, "He's only about five years older than me. I'm not a kid...I'm 19. I'm an adult." 

He grumbled something no one besides Shiro could hear as the occupants in the room shuffled uncomfortably. 

"Look, if we're making you uncomfortable, Keith and I'll leave," Keith glanced at the man who nodded slightly, "This is just how we are. We're not related, and we don't mean to do anything against your traditions and lifestyle. Besides, someone needs to be in the castle in case something happens."

No one argued, so they walked out. They both stayed silent as they strolled up to their lions. Taking off, they landed their individual lion in the hangars before meeting back up in the hallway. All was quiet as they walked side-by-side down the hallway.

"Not related?" Keith asked carefully as he stared at the man who glanced back. Said man sent him a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head right where the undercut resided. He let out a small chuckle.

"I didn't think you'd want them to know."

"Guess not," Keith looked away, and Shiro instantly felt himself want to facepalm at his idiotic statement, "I..."

"Keith," he held the man's shoulder and the part-Galran looked at him, "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"I...yeah," violet eyes peeked up at him through long, ebony lashes.

"And you know I care about you a lot, right?"

"Yeah," Keith smiled softly as he watched Shiro's serious face, "Of course I do."

"Good," Shiro grinned as he let out a breathy laugh before he pulled Keith into a hug. The other man already knew instinctively what was coming and he relaxed into the hold as Shiro spoke, "I'm glad I have you. You're... You're amazing."

"You too, Shiro," Keith breathed against his neck as their armor clanked a little, "But not related?"

"Not by blood," Shiro shrugged as Keith pulled out the dog tags beneath his black suit and Shiro slowly wrapped his larger hand around the smaller one holding the tiny tablet with his last name. Shiro felt his smile grow softer at the thought of their fake marriage back at the Garrison before this whole mess. He really did like Keith, and it wasn't faked anymore. Hadn't been for a long while. At least, not to him.

"So...want to go swim in the pool?" He asked after coughing. Keith looked at him with a confused expression before nodding. They both took off to their individual rooms to get out of the paladin armor and into swim wear. Shiro smirked slightly as he thought about Keith and those dog tags.

They weren't related by blood, but did marriage count any less?


End file.
